


Lovers Once More

by GrandAdmiralM



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralM/pseuds/GrandAdmiralM
Kudos: 2





	Lovers Once More

Sophia looked into the eyes of the man she's known for a while now, she knew it normally wasn't a good idea to hook up with your ex again, but he just had this charm about him, and they weren't as young and foolish as before. Maybe this time will be different, one can only hope. 

"I'm getting a small sense of deja-vu here," she says softly.* "Don't tell me, I kinda wish we had more of this happen, it wasn't easy getting away from you..." he said sweetly, slowly getting closer to her. Sophia wraps her arms around him as she let's him draw near, her head leaning onto his chest, "promise me you won't hurt me again." "Who would want to hurt you?... Not me that's for sure... Not again," he said gently rubbing her head and keeping her close. "Good," she says softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Jacob decides to take action, and gently pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her deeply and passionately, while rubbing her back. She lets out a small supressed squeak before kissing him back, letting her tongue explore his mouth as his familiar touch sends warmth into her core. 

He leans down towards her, gently pressing his crotch against hers, grabbing her ass cheek with one hand, and softly groping her boob with the other hand, all while kissing her deeply and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She slightly moans into his mouth as he gropes her, pausing their kiss to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist, her skirt hiking up, allowing her panties to come contact with his also clothed crotch."Well are we just gonna kiss?" She says with a smirk.

"Of course not, my dirty little angel" he carries her over to the bed and takes off her shirt and bra, tossing them aside, and takes his shirt off as well, revealing the abs that speak of his hard workout. "your body hasn't changed at all... Still perfect like it was" he starts licking and sucking her neck while rubbing her nipples gently.

Sophie flushes at his compliments, "y-you flatterer, you're not so bad looking yourself, you know." She groans as he teases her, her damp pussy getting more and more wet. Before long he gently pulls down her panties, leaving her skirt on, since it turns him on even more, his bulge almost getting out of his pants so he then proceeded to take them off as well as his underwear.

"I see someone else is happy to see me," she smirks as her face flushes deeper with excitement, her flower glistening with her arousal. "He's very much is... Hehe" Jacob gets on top of her and slides himself inside her pretty much all the way, then starts thrusting forward and backwards, fucking her pussy while holding her hands on the bed. "Ahh fuck you're so tight~"

She doesn't respond immediately, content with enjoying the feeling of fullness, her mind in simple bliss at the pleasure of his cock stimulating her insides. "Oh, I-ah-I don't really sleep around... I'm glad you're-mmm-enjoying yourself as I am." "Yea I am, especially since I'm with you" he starts getting faster and harder, letting her hands go and holds himself onto the sheets as he pounds his love into her.

Sophia blushes and looks down, watching her breasts bounce up and down at the momentum of his thrusts. "I guess you're still quite the charmer." "Always have been. Heh," he says, gently reaching a hand down to rub her clit in circles with his thumb while still thrusting her faster. She cries out at his touch, getting noiser and noiser as his hands explore her, every touch and thrust sending electricity down her spine, as she feels herself getting close to her release.

"I feel you getting close Sophia," he says still thrusting and rubbing, harder and harder. "Y-yes I ammm," she manages to half moan out, one hand playing with her breasts, the other reaching out to caress his face as she looks into his eyes, her own clouded with lust and love.

She feels him near cumming too, "I want it inside of me, fill me with your seed my darling." She says, breathlessly from her overshot nerves. Her skin is glistening with sweat and her hair is a mess, but somehow she looks cuter than ever. He starts thrusting inside her as fast as he can, rubbing her clit as fast as he can, just going at it to make her cum, as he was close as well. "Oh fuck, Sophia, I'm-!"

Her eyes close as all his thrusts and pressure on her sensitive spots come together to push her over the edge, her vaginal muscles spasm to milk his cock as she throws her head back in a moaning scream as pleasure tingles all over her skin in waves as he continues his thrusts. He contimies goeimg as fast as he can, but her moans and spasming vagina make him go over the edge and start cuming inside of her as he starts slowing down and panting, "f-fuck!!~"

She rides the smaller waves of pleasure that wash over her as he continues, a carnal desire fulfilled as she feels Brandon's hot seed pumped into her, she looks into his face once more and blushes as she realizes how loud she's been. He then proceeds to get off of her, as he lays down on the bed, panting* "god that was... Amazing... even better than before... Not like you were bad before but... You know... It was... Uh... Very good.."

"Mmhmm," she sighs, mostly unable to form words, as she drapes a leg over him, resting her head on his chest as she wraps her arms around him to hold him tightly. Just enjoying the moment.

"I promise I won't leave again... Not this time around... Okay?" "I trust you," she says sincerely, squeezimg his naked body against hers to feel his warmth "Good..." He softly kisses her lips as she kisses him back. "Goodnight my dear, I love you," she said to him. "I love you too, he responded. They laid there, letting their closeness comfort each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
